A maids journey
by kitsune2012
Summary: A short story about a maid and her young Lord. I do not own any of the Sengoku Characters.


It has been about two years since you had been a maid of the Date resident. Your parents and older brother were killed in an attempt to take over Lord Masamune's land. Your brother and father was a solider in his army and even though they fought bravely he died along with your father. You and your mother were saved by Masamune who had brought reinforcements but because of her witnessing your brother and father get killed…she took her own life right in front of you. She died in your arms. You had never cried so hard in your life. Losing your family was the hardest thing and with nowhere to go Masamune was kind enough to allow you to stay with him and work as a maid. At his manor you were silent. You kept your distance and didn't speak until spoken to. You hardly ate and it had started to worry some of the maids. They were afraid you were going to take your life just like your mother so they stayed far from you making the pain even harder to cope. It was even getting to the point where you would have nightmares and would have to cry yourself to sleep.

You were so close to the deep end and figured that you didn't want to burden Masamune anymore. You were about to set out but when you open your door Masamune was standing in front of it about to knock. He looked a bit of shocked until he saw a small bag you had quickly hid behind your back. "Are you…going somewhere?" he asked narrowing his eyes "I…" You looked down trying to figure out some kind of lie of some sort. "You plan on leaving me?" You looked up quickly and met an anger glare. You stumbled back but he grabbed you and brought you close. Both of your eyes met and then his eyes soften. "Stay…" You didn't know why but that one word was enough to make your heart shake. Tears came to your eyes as you felt a hand rubbed your head. "Stay…okay" he says again as he pulled you into a tight hug.

The tears you thought you locked away, the memories that haunted you at night, the loneliness you felt, it all washed away once you clung on to your Lord. For the second time in your life you cried your eyes harder than ever in his arms. Since then Masamune would try to making working as a maid more fun and he did that by picking on you, pulling pranks on you, and do whatever he could to make you show some kind of emotions.

One morning you were slowly carrying some heavy blankets to the rooms when someone ran into you. Since the blankets were heavy you lost your balance and were about to fall back when someone caught you. The blankets fell over your face and you could hear someone chuckling. Whoever caught you sat you on the floor. "You need to be careful of where you are going." You frowned as you struggled to take off the blankets. "You were the one who ran into me! Why don't you watch were you're going jerk!" You heard laughter which made you even more upset. 'When I get this blanket off me I am going to give whoever that is a piece of my mind!' you say to yourself. However, as soon as you got the blanket off your heart stopped very quickly. Standing in front of you was your Lord Masamune smirking quite a bit. "Now, is that any way for you to treat your savor and the man who gave you this wonderful job?" You quickly bowed. "I am very sorry I didn't know…" Masamune frowned and sighed. "You don't have to be so formal with me. I like the more feisty you any day." You blushed and sat up. "I can't do that My Lord I will be lectured by Master Katakura." Masamune laughed then looked around. "I don't see him anywhere so why do you tell me what you were going to say…huh" You shook your head. He frowned, grabbed your chin, and lifted your face close to his. "Are you disobeying an order from your Lord?" Your face turned bright red as you struggled out of his grip. "Stop doing that! You're going to get me in trouble!" "I can't help it that you're so clumsy!" he said smirking. You knew he was trying to stir you up and it was working. "I am not clumsy! You saw me walking and you ran right into me!" You finally blurted out. "I couldn't help it you are so small I couldn't see you coming…" Masamune patted your head. "That is a lie…I have grown at least a few inches!" You pouted as he laughed. "I am not seeing how you figured that out…" You frowned and started to gather up the blankets. "Even so I know you saw the blankets that I was carrying! That should have gave you some sort of sign that I was coming!" Masamune laughed as you finally gather the blankets and started to walk away. "Hey I think your butt is one of the two things that are growing really nicely these days." Masamune said smirking. You turned around with a bright red face. "S-Shut y-you perverted lord!" You quickly hurried off to continue your duties. You could almost hear Masamune laughing his butt off.

Later that night you were cooking dinner. The maid who usually did this was out with a cold and all the other maids claimed they were too busy. Tonight you were cooking something simple like soup. You used to make it for your brother and father when they came home.

The kitchen soon was filling up with a very delicious smell. The smell was so breathtaking that Kojuro had come into the kitchen with a concerning look on his face. When he saw you he sighed. "Thank goodness it's only you (Name) I was afraid our regular cook had gone crazy." You giggled at his relaxed face. The regular cook wasn't a very good cook so it wasn't surprising when Kojuro came in looking worried. "What are you cooking?" Kojuro asks. "It's just soup. I…I use to make it for my brother and father when they came home…" You looked down and the food a bit sadly. You can almost remember there smiling faces when they ate dinner. You felt tears coming and you quickly shook your head. "I-I figured that you and Lord Masamune should eat something simple tonight. It is the least I can do to repay you for all you have done." Kojuro smiled and then rolled up his sleeves. "I shall help you then." You shook your head quickly. "N-No please it is my job tonight. I don't want to trouble you." Kojuro rubbed your head. "It is fine. I cannot ignore someone who is working so hard to cook by herself."

Hours later the entire manor smelt really good. Masamune was heading to the kitchen with a frown. He had sent Kojuro to find out why was there a good smell coming from the kitchen. The maid that cooked had the worse cooking in the entire village so why did it suddenly smell so wonderful. He got to the kitchen and slammed the door open. "Kojuro I thought I told you…" He looked up to see you with a tray in your hands. You were giving him an innocent and confused look and his face suddenly turned red. "U-Um…" You looked down and pushed the tray out in front of you. "I…I made this for you. I-its soup with, rice on the side, a-and master Katakura taught me how to add veggies in it. I-I hope you like it Lord Masamune…" Your face was looking down to the floor so that you could hide your flustered face. When there was no answer you started to get a bit worried. "Maybe he didn't like it…" you said to yourself sadly. Your hands started to tremble and you started to pull the tray back. "I-If you don't like it…I c-can make something else to your…" Masamune grabbed the spoon and ate some of the food. You looked up just in time to see him smile just a bit. "It could use a little more seasoning but it's the best thing I've ever eaten. Why don't you feed it to me?" You frowned. "I will not…I have other things to do!" Masamune rolled his eyes. "Didn't you just say that you made this for me…the least you can do for your savor and…wait for it…the man who gave you this wonderful job." He said smirking. You tried to keep a frown but you couldn't help but smile. "That line is getting old my Lord." He shrugged and chuckled. "What can I say…it is one of my favorite lines to use you see." He turned around and motioned you to follow him. You sighed with no choice and followed him. Kojuro was making extra and couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Working as a maid had its up sides and it's down sides. Some up sides were that it kept you busy and you got to spend time with Masamune most of the time. You also got to meet his sparring buddy Yukimura Sanda. It was a bit scary watching them since it was so intense but Kojuro assured you that it was fine. When it wasn't too busy and Masamune was having one of his war council you found yourself taking a break. If you weren't reading a book then you were relaxing outside and drink some tea.

Some of those down sides were, when it got busy, was mainly when Masamune comes back from battles and is either injured or irritated that he had to retreat. He would sometimes snap at the maids and they would end up getting their feelings hurt. In the end Kojuro had ask you to tend to him since he was used to being around you more than others. You quickly seconded that thought. The moment you walked into his room with bandages and tea he automatically started to yell and go into a hissy fit. At first you were going to just turn around and just leave but in the back of your mind you didn't want to disappoint Master Kojuro so you put up with his screaming, nasty words, and jabs. Why he was so upset at those points baffled you but you dare not ask any questions. Once your duties were over you would take your leave and go straight to your room. You weren't sure if you were going to cry or to just sleep or maybe even both.

One morning you were getting breakfast ready since for some strange reason Masamune had added cooking onto your job. You walked to his room and knocked. "Lord Masamune, your breakfast is ready." You heard some shuffling around before the door open to see Kojuro. "Ah, Good Morning Master Kojuro, I have brought you breakfast as well." He smiled and motioned you to come in. Masamune was leaning on his elbow on the table with a annoy look on his face. You gave Kojuro his food and then placed Masamune's food on the table. You bowed and was about to leave when Masamune grabbed your arm and pulled you back down. "What are you stupid or something…" He frowned and handed you the fork. "How many times do I gotta remind you!" He flashed an anger glare at you. At any given time you would have gotten scared or frustrated at his glare but you just apologize and started to feed him. You didn't enjoy it but you realize that he just needed to be babied every now and then.

Another other up and down side to being a maid was with Masamune sparring buddy Yukimura. He was a very nice and polite person and he was very loud. At one point while waiting for Masamune to get ready for their duel you would usually make him some dango's for him and at first he felt like he couldn't accept them but his ninja had no problem eating them. "Master, you should try these. If you thought the ones at the shop were good are going to love these." Yukimura hesitated but grabbed and ate one. His eyes suddenly started to sparkle. "Amazing, Ms. (Name) these are the best ones I have tasted yet!" You smiled sweetly. "I am glad you like them." Ever since then he wouldn't hesitate to ask for some snacks. You thought it was very cute the way his eyes would sparkle like a small child.

"Would you like some more with a cup of tea?" Yukimura blushed happily and nodded his head. "Master Sarutobi would you like some as well?" "Of course I could never refuse an offer from you." You laughed and went to the kitchen. When you came back Yukimura gladly took the sweets and the tea. Today Masamune had request a match with Yukimura. You were actually done with all your work so you made some sweets for Yukimura. As you were sitting down and enjoying your own tea Yukimura popped a question. "(Name), how long have you been working for Lord Masamune?" Yukimura asked. "Um…well in another week it will be three years." You said amazed at how long it had been since Masamune had taken you in. "Do you like working here?" he asked. You smiled. "It is a bit difficult at times but yes I enjoy working here." Yukimura frowned and suddenly grabbed your hands. "(Name) why don't you come work for Takada!" He said suddenly says. "Eh, n-no I couldn't do that. My place is here in the Date Manor.' Yukimura squeezed your hands. "Your wrong, your place is with me by my side! If I have to fight Masamune to win you over then that is what I shall do!" "What are you trying to say…?" You feared the answer to the question you had asked. Yukimura blushed and came closer to you. "I am saying that you are a wonderful person and very sweet. Every time I see you my heart feels like it is going to burst out of my chest! It is stronger than my flames on the field of battle. I have pondered many times what this feeling was and with the help of Sasuke and my Lord I have finally figured it out…I think…I think I have fallen for you…I love you (Name)." His hands tighten around yours. You were at a loss for words but to make the matter worse Masamune had happen to walk out at the same time and heard everything. "What was that? Don't come over here and try to take away my maid!" Masamune frowned when he saw your hands in your Yukimura's. You quickly slipped your hands out but Yukimura grabbed them back. "Just watch (Name) I will win your heart some way and when I do you will come join me with the Takada army." Once again you were at a loss for words as he jumped up and pointed his spear at Masamune. "Come Date Masamune, today is a day where I can't afford to lose!" Masamune was glaring at you and you knew for the next few weeks…maybe months you would never have any peace.

The duel ended in a tie and you silently cheered inside your head. Yukimura frowned but raced up to you. He grabbed your hands and looked at you sadly. "I have tied this battle this time but I will find some way to prove my love to you!" He then took off on his horse and waved bye leaving you with a confused look on your face. You were about to wave back until you felt that eye glaring at you.

The following day you were cleaning Masamune's room when the door slammed open. "(Name) what are you doing?" Masamune said. "What does it look like my Lord? I am doing my job and cleaning your room which you made my top priority." You heard Masamune walk up behind you. "I wasn't talking about that…" You turned to look at him. "Then what were you talking about?" Masamune smirked. "You were purposely seducing me weren't you." You blushed and shook your head. "I would never do something so embarrassing!" Masamune laughed and walked passed you. He jumped on his bed and turned over on his stomach. "I figured with all that flirting you did yesterday you were trying to make up for it." You blushed and turned around. "That was not me! Yukimura just blurted all that out…!" Masamune frowned. "So do you plan on leaving me then?" You turned your head to him. "Why would I do that…you were the one who asked me to stay. I owe you my life and the last thing I would want to do is not repay you for what you have done…" There was a brief pause between you and him. "Hey…come give me a back rub." You were thrown a little off and were about to say 'What do I look like your maid?' but luckily you caught on to that statement. "Ugh…I am going to have to rush to get things done now…" Masamune smirked. "Then I guess you better get over here and get started it." You groaned and sat on your knees and you rubbed his back. "It would be a lot better if you would sit on me instead of beside me." You blushed. "T-That sounds so…" "Come on, no one is in here but you and me. The quicker you do it the quicker you can be done you see." You knew he was right but still… "Do I have to say my line again?" Masamune said in a teasing manner. "Okay, Okay" You blushed and sat on him as you rubbed his back. "Ah…that feels nice." He said quietly. You continue to rub his back until you heard soft breathing. You look down to see that he was fast asleep. You got up and you placed a spare blanket over him and left his room. Your face was still pretty red as you looked at his sleeping face. You ran your fingers through his hair before you went on about your day.

A week later it was late at night and you were called to Masamune's room. You were tired from working all day so you hope he wasn't trying to pull anything. When you got to his door you knocked. "Lord Masamune…" "Come in..." You open the door and were shocked by what you saw. On Masamune's table was a nicely made dinner, two cups, a bottle of sake and next to that was Masamune in his regular night clothes. "W-What's going on?" You asked as you walked in the room. "What does it look like? It is a dinner. Kojuro made it when you busy doing your maid jobs." You sat down at the table. "I understand what a dinner is I am asking why?" Masamune shook his head. "Did you forget what today is…one of my favorite quotes of the day…" It took a few seconds until you felt your face heat up. "Ah…" Today marked the three years that you had been working for Masamune. With all the work you had been doing you completely forgot. "You didn't need to do this for me! I can't repay you enough for taken me in." Masamune waved it off. "It is fine. You had been through a lot and it is the least I can do so eat before the food gets cold." You smiled and nodded.

"Your brother and old man were some awesome fighters." Masamune said as you were giving him a back rub. You weren't sure how you got to this but you decided not to complain. "Your old man was always talking about you when you were little. Apparently you were a little chunky when you were a baby." You blushed. "S-Shut up I was a baby…" Masamune chuckled. "Your brother was always training late at night. He said he never felt like he was good enough to protect you and your parents. He was a brave warrior and helped get us out of sticky situations. I am glad I got to meet him." You smiled as he went on about all the silly times he had shared with your father and brother. Suddenly without warning he turned around and sat up to where you were now sitting in his lap. "L-Lord Masamune what are you…" Masamune ignored your flustered blabbering. You trying to get off of him but he wrapped his arm around your waist to keep you in place. "Hey, (Name) do you want to know why I took you in?" he asked. You stopped struggling and looked at him. "The truth is…with all the talking your brother and old man said about you I started to get eager about you. From a far I watched you but, on the day I was actually going to introduce myself the village was attack." He looked down a bit sadly. "I am sorry I wasn't able to reach you sooner but because of your brother and your father you were kept alive. I couldn't save your mother and it pained me to see you have to go through that. I couldn't let you sink into depression so I took you in hopes that you could recover." His arms tighten around your waist. "I promised your family on their graves that I would take care of you no matter what." He pulled you close to him and buried his head on your chest. Your heart was beating fast but you placed your hands on his head and ran through his hair. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." You placed your cheek on his head as the tears started to pour out of your eyes. "I am sure papa and the others are happy that you looking out for me." You both stayed like that for a while before Masamune moved back. He rubbed your cheek. "Stay with me tonight?" You blushed and looked away. Masamune smiled and pulled you down with him. "M-My Lord….!" Masamune placed you beside him and cuddled up to you. "When we are alone like this just call me by my name." He licked your neck. "Ah…w-what are you…" Masamune's lips then found yours. Your mind went blank for that mind blowing moment. One of Masamune's hands traveled down your back and grabbed your butt. His other hand pulled you belt off that held your clothes together. You pulled away from the kiss in panic. "W-Wait M-My lord…!" Masamune sits up and pulls you under him. "I've waited for a long time (Name) Now that I finally have you in my arms I don't plan on letting you go you see..." He started to take of his clothes. "B-But I-I'm not ready for this…" You say trying to look anywhere other then what was in front of you. "Don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy this."

The next morning you woke up to a familiar face looking at you. "Good Morning (Name). You rubbed your eyes and tried to sit up. "Ow…" You rubbed your lower back. "Why does…" Then the events of last night flashed back into your mind. Your face was bright red. "Me and Masamune…" Your face turned even redder. Masamune laughed and pulled you down. "You were amazing for a first timer. You really got into when we went for another round." He wrapped his arms around you and placed his chin on your head. "You're such a pervert…" you said mumbling. Masamune chuckled. "Yea but you liked being touched by this pervert last night." Being wrapped in Masamune's arms made you tired and you cuddled up to him. They were so warm and comfortable. "S-Shut up…" you manage to say before falling back to sleep. Masamune smiled and enjoyed the morning view as you slept in his arms.


End file.
